degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Firestarter (1)
Firestarter (1) is the eleventh episode of Season 14 and is the first half of the finale of the first block of Season 14. It aired on January 6, 2015. Main Plot Miles knows Frankie was involved in the Degrassi Nudes scandal, and tells her she needs to figure out how to pin it on someone else before their dad finds out. Frankie decides to rally the rest of the cheerleaders to turn on Zoë; they want Zoë to confess and take full responsibility for Degrassi Nudes. Zoë “agrees,” but later Frankie discovers Zoë created a Facerange page naming Frankie as the ringleader. Frankie also learns Winston is the blackmailer and is upset because no one would’ve known the cheerleaders were responsible for Degrassi Nudes, and Frankie wouldn’t be facing her current situation. Hunter advises Frankie to tell their dad before the press finds out, but it’s too late when a reporter brings it up during a press conference. Frankie confesses to her dad in private that she sent one nude OomfChat, but wasn’t the ringleader. Furious, Mr. Hollingsworth demands that Frankie address the press and take responsibility for what she did. However, when the time comes Frankie is nowhere to be found; she’s with Winston, upset with what’s happened and asking him for his help to make Zoë pay for what she’s done. Sub Plot Loving the influx of cheerleaders at Degrassi for Regionals, Zig makes a bet with Tiny: $20 to the first person who can get a cheerleader’s phone number. Grace interjects and says that instead of money, the loser has to dress up like a cheerleader and perform in public. She also points out who they must try to get the number from: Newman cheerleader Gloria Chin. Tiny tries to flirt with Gloria, but she isn’t interested. Zig “bumps” into her and she spills her drink on him. She offers to clean his shirt, so Zig walks around shirtless. Zig’s not-so-casual flirting works and she’s willing to give him her number, but Zig goes on the defensive when Gloria starts talking bad about Zoë and her sexual assault. Zig tells Tiny and Maya that he decided not to get Gloria’s number, but Grace does it instead meaning Zig and Tiny have to dress up as cheerleaders together. Later, Zig tells Zoë he knows she’s a good person and doesn’t care what anyone else thinks about her. The two start talking again, and Zig’s happy that he has a chance with Zoë again. Third Plot Everyone at Degrassi now knows that Clare's pregnant. After having a bad dream in which she marries Simpson and has a couple of kids with him, Clare decides she can’t put her future on hold. She talks to her mom and decides that instead of not going to Columbia, Clare wants to go to Ryerson, which is close to home. Helen says it’ll be difficult, especially while trying to raise the baby, but Clare’s willing to accept the challenge. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song, Firestarter, by The Prodigy. *This episode marks the first appearance of Gloria Chin. *Christine and Emma Nelson were referenced in this episode. Archie mentions that Christine found out that she was pregnant with Emma while attending Degrassi Junior High School, as was depicted in the Degrassi Junior High Season 1 episode It's Late. *Winston is revealed to be the blackmailer in this episode. *This episode marks the final appearance of Helen Martin. |-| Gallery= Degrassi nudes from iPad .jpg Degrassi1411-sneak-pics580.jpg D14 May30 SS 374.jpg D14 May30 SS 339.jpg D14 May30 SS 323.jpg D14 May30 SS 267.jpg D14 May30 SS 199.jpg D14 May30 SS 114.jpg D14 May30 SS 100.jpg D14 May30 SS 040.jpg D14 May30 SS 039.jpg D14 May30 SS 016.jpg D14 June5 SS 0364.jpg D14 June5 SS 0352.jpg D14 June5 SS 0347.jpg D14 June5 SS 0056.jpg D14 June5 SS 0042.jpg D14 June5 SS 0025.jpg B6nKB0tCYAEiVrs.jpg 47ggg.jpg 38gggg.jpg 62fff.jpg Degrassi-1411-frankie2-580.jpg 10ffff.jpg 26ff.jpg 2ffff.jpg degrassi-1411-zoe2-580.jpg degrassi-1411-zig4-580.jpg degrassi-1411-zoe1-5801.jpg degrassi-1411-zig2-580.jpg 12ggg.jpg wolfeee.jpg 30ggg.jpg 31ggg.jpg 29ggg.jpg 48gg.jpg 54vvv.jpg degrassi-1411-clare5-580.jpg degrassi-1411-frankie3-580.jpg degrassi-1411-frankie7-580.jpg 53ff.jpg degrassi-1411-power-cheer-5.jpg degrassi-1411-zig1-580.jpg Degrassi Pic 11.jpg Degrassi Pic 12.jpg Snapshot 1 (23-07-2015 12-21 PM).png Snapshot 2 (23-07-2015 12-21 PM).png Zoe-Frankie Conflict.jpg franki.jpg claire speaks.jpg shay and lola.jpg 1411jalli.jpg 1411.mp40035.jpg Normal 49.jpg Normal 48.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell Guest Starring *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II *Cindy Sampson as Andrea *Eliza-Jane Scott as Ms. Wolfe *Tara Spencer-Nairn as Mrs. Baker Supporting Cast *Nicole Samantha Huff as Gloria Chin *Ola Sturik as Reporter |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *"Stand Up Tall" by Ellie Wyatt, Philipa Alexander, Jussi Nukula *"Bright Red Chords" by Loomis And The Lust *"B-12" by The Lennings |-| Links= *Watch Firestarter (1) on YouTube *Watch Firestarter (1) on Youtube *Download Firestarter (1) on Living On Video TV Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Season 14 Episodes